percy jackson and the lunar romance
by callumwilletts1010
Summary: I love the pertemis pairing so i wrote this. I will update whenever i have time. I hope you enjoy and please read and review.


**Hi, I felt compelled to write this as I am a huge fan of Pertemis pairing but I felt too many fanfics had Annabeth cheating on Percy and that just doesn't feel right to me. This is an idea that I haven't come across before so I think it is quite an original idea.**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own PJO or HOO**

 **PROLOGUE**

 **Chapter 1: The beginning**

 **Artemis's POV:**

The date was August 18 1993, to most people this date would seem insignificant but to a select few it was extremely important, as it was the day that Perseus Theseus Jackson was born. I had no idea why I found it so important as I am a well-known man hater. Surprisingly, the moon was shining brighter than it had in a long time. The time was 10:37pm. I was stood on a balcony of the hotel that my hunters and I were staying in. it was a rare treat as they had completed a particularly hard hunt after three weeks of hard work. I felt a strong godly presence flash in behind me. I turned slowly to see Hermes standing there in his tracksuit and winged shoes.

"What do you want?" I asked wearily. Alongside my hunters, I was also rather tired after the hunt. "I only came to inform you that Zeus wants to see you on Olympus immediately."

"Ok, tell father I will be there soon, I just have to let the hunters know." He nodded his head to show he got the message and flashed out. I sighed and walked into the hotel room. The hunters were sprawled across the beds, chairs and floor. "Listen up hunters, I have been summoned by Zeus so I shall be leaving for Olympus now. I expect you to behave yourselves while I am gone." With that said, I went into the bathroom and flashed into the throne room.

The throne room was a magnificent piece of architecture (urgh I am starting to sound like Athena, she better not hear about that or I will never he the end of it). It was constructed out of white marble and decorated with Adamantium and celestial bronze. The twelve large thrones formed a horseshoe facing the doors. The Hearth was ablaze, the orange flames radiating heat and comfort. I looked at the middle throne. Zeus was sat there in all his majesty. His eyebrows were knitted together, deep in thought. I approached his throne and bowed to him. "You wanted to see me father?"

"Artemis, I am going to be frank here. What the Hades happened to the moon tonight,"

I had to be careful here, if it seemed like I had lost control of my domain then I might have to forfeit the moon. She didn't want to lie though, especially as her brother, Apollo, is the God of truth. She decided to just tell the truth. "Honestly father, I really don't know. I felt the birth of a strong demigod and then looked up at a really bright moon."

Father just looked at me with his piercing, electric blue eyes and sighed. "Artemis, you have always been my favourite daughter. I will believe you but please try and stop this from reoccurring as some might feel that you are losing control of your domains and you know what that would mean. In the mean time I want you to find out all you can about this demigod and report back to me in a month."

"As you wish father." With that said, I bowed to father and flashed back to the hotel. I gathered around all the hunters and told them that they would be staying at camp half-blood for a month while I searched for this new demigod. Of course the hunters weren't at all pleased with this revelation but they had to suck it up and deal with it. Once they had stopped moaning, we sorted out who was sleeping where. Then we went to sleep.

We woke up at 9 the next morning. After we had finished breakfast, I lead the hunters to central park where we caught three taxis to take us to camp. The taxi drivers were confused as to why we would want to visit some 'strawberry fields' but they were paid so shrugged and left. I led the girls up the hill were Chiron was waiting. "Ah Lady Artemis, it is a pleasure to see you and the hunters again."

"Thank you Chiron, the girls will be staying in my cabin for a month whilst I go on a solo hunt for Zeus." I decided to take a leaf out of father's book and bid goodbye to the girls. I took my cloak of spun it round preventing them from seeing me and flashed away. As I said I went for a dramatic exit which I hoped made father proud.

 **A/N there we go. Prologue done. Hopefully I will be able to update soon but until then please read and review.**


End file.
